Rise of the Frozen Guardians
by Love and HeartBreak21
Summary: You know the story of Jack Frost and his story...but what if he went on his adventure with his very, very first believer Elsa?


" ANNA!"

The little girl went flying into the air with glee as if she were a bird, much to her horror. "Wait!" The little girl cried her blond hair swinging slightly in her face. " UGH!" She shot an icy blast to make another snow mountain trying to save her sister, but she never did. Instead as if it were in slow motion. The ice hit Anna directly in the head making her uncoisnous and falling gently in a pile of snow. "Anna!" Elsa scrambled to he feet and rushed over to her sister holding her. Then gasping at the white, plae, streak in her amazing vibrant ginger hair. " A-Anna." She mumbled fresh fear eating her alive, and tears welled up in her eyes. " MAMA,PAPA!" She called her voice breaking as tears spilled and froze on her cheeks, " It's okay Anna..I got you."

" AHH!"

She opened her eyes screaming and let her tears fall freshly from her eyes. This happened every SINGLE night. But then she gasped hearing soft, patient, slow footsteps. " Oh no! It's Mama!" She sniffed and sat up straight and put on her gloves looking at the moon from her window, even though she was sitting on her bed, and the window was a little far, she could still see it's soft glow shinning through her window.

" Hello Mama." A soft elegant voice rang into the large empty room as a woman came in. She closed the door and smiled at her eldest daughter. " Hello Elsa." She smiled walking up to her daughter and heard a sniff come from her. The woman or Queen of Arendelle sat next to Elsa on her bed. " Elsa dear what's wrong?" She asked patting her slender fingers on Elsa's cold back. " Being away from Anna..everyday she asks me the same question and everyday I give her the same answer." She cried looking at her mother who pulled her in a deep hug. Elsa's heart fluttered her mother was warm and kind hearted, like Anna. They seperate and Elsa choked back the tears making sure she didn't hurt her.

" I'm fine Elsa." Her mama smiled. " Can you braid my hair for me?" Elsa asked smiling at her mother who smiled widely and broke her hair in three parts and braided it beautifully. " Mama you always do the best braids." Elsa said softly staring at herself. She now had her long platuim blond hair in a amazing braid, her crystal blue night gown that tighten at her elbows, and her blue slippers. She sighed she was always different from people in her family even people in the village. " Remember Elsa..your father and I are taking Anna to meet your cousin Rapunzel, are you sure you don't want to come?" The Queen said hoping Elsa would say yes because she really missed Elsa everyday.

" No...no thank you mama." Elsa smiled weakly and kissed her mama goodnight like she did to her papa. The Queen gulped back tears and tried to escape the pained look on her face, the whole family always missed Elsa...everyday." All right goodnight Elsa go to sleep or Elsa the Sandman won't come." The Queen laughed as did Elsa and she shut the door softly behind her. 'Good I really need a good dream.' She the door was closed Elsa hit her head and burried it in her fluffy pillow sobbing madly, not able to control her powers flying and sprailing everywhere as her sobs echoed that walls and bounced off her room.

" Please..just let me have someone..a friend...that I can't hurt." She mumbled in her pillow frozen tears stanning her pale face, before her world formed into darkness.

_Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark, It was cold, and I was scared. But then...then I saw the moon. It was so big and it was so bright. It seemed to just chase the darkness away, but when it did I wasn't scared anymore. _

A young boy was in the deep cold icy water sinking deeply into it freezing to death. Until his eyes shot open. They were just these icy blue frosted eyes that sparkled in the water. He looked up and saw, the sparkling Moon. It was shinning so bright and so big in the sky, shimmering on the young man. The boy couldn't move his arms, legs, or body just his amazing eyes blinking off floating to the surface. He was laying on his back as ice formed and breaked into pieces revieling the boy and then he floated up in the air still in the same posion. Then he fianlly felt his body and he looked down and saw that he was FLYING. His head shot up and looked at the Moon.

The young man breathed out his breath turning silver in the air. His eyes were watery as he blinked out his blurry vision. He smiled slightly at the moon as he lowered down and looked at his landscape. It was night time, the dark blue sky crossing everywhere, light puffy clouds formed in the sky as small stars twinkled in the night, he looked down and saw a frozen lake and pine tress covered in snow and frost. When he landed, it was softly he winced then soften as the ice didn't crackle under his bare feet. Instead small ice patterns from the frozen lake ran to his feet as he stood up even straighter feeling new engery rise within him.

_Why was I there? And what did I have to do? That I've never knew. _

The young boy looked at his hands as if it were something new and forbidden. They were oddly pale, like frost that covered the trees behind him.  
The worst part was that I'm alone. They boy looked at his clothes that were slightly wet from the water. He was wearing a short brown shall over his shoulders that fit him well and was wet and sparkling by the moon reflecting on it. He had a pale white shirt that had brown strings in the middle and the shirt went to his elbows and stopped, he had on light brown pants that hugged and tightened around his ankles, that leaving his bare feet.

Then his eyes caught then moon. He looked at it shutting his eyes slightly at how bright it was and finally looked at it, his face soften and he smiled lightly. He walked over the ice before stepping on something making him lift his left leg into the air and his arms wiggle out ready to fall, but he stood up straight chuckling. He felt coldness rise in his body, but he didn't shiver..or whine of how it was SO cold..he just closed his eyes and let the feeling sink in. He opened his eyes and looked down.

There...was a sheperd's..stick? No it was a staff! It was a deep chocolate brown color with amazing little details swinging on it and it finally hooked up like a really long candy can. He touched it with his toe and frost patterns formed over it, he stepped back gasping slightly. He kneeled down not touching the ice to break it and he picked up the staff as he saw more icy blue light burst on it. He smiled and pushed it down on the ice as he exploded beautiful frost patterns forming on the thick ice.

" Wow." He muttered and smiled walking carefully on the ice and walked on the snow it sinking into histoes and he laughed and walked to one of the long smiled tapping the hook of his staff on the tree's bark and more frost patterns danced around the tree flying and spreading everywhere. He chuckled again and put his hand to the tree feeling the frost. It was cold, yet pleasent like an eariler winter breeze on an Auntum day. It was icy and Jack could see his reflection a bit. He tapped the staff on another tree and more frost danced along.

Happiness, excitment, and hope blossomed within him as he jumped slightly can't hiding the smile on his face. He looked like a little kid who just ate to much ice cream and was now going hyper. He ran across the ice bringing his staff down as the frost patterns shot down on the thin ice, JUST LIKE THAT. He raced some more, laughing with his deep laugh and smiling the whole way loving this new thing he discovered. He slid on a part breathing from his energy when a harsh gush of wind came below him as he screamed oh how _fun_ it was.

He was trying to see if he could land as he flew by the moon looking like a background. The wind blew in his face making his vision a bit blurry, as he was still smiling. Cold tears welled up in his eyes as they fell of how strong and powerful this wind was. His shall blowing behind him, flying as if it were going to go away looked down at the frozen lake and smiled at it's beauty. It was simply amazing.

He let his arms out as if he were a bird, still looking at his art he did. Suddenly, his smile dropped and 'oofs', 'wows', 'dahs' and 'ahs'  
went from his mouth as the wind tucked down pulling him down as well. He went down falling on the tall trees, snow and frost falling in his hair everytime he tried to grab a branch, but finally landed on a branch, hugging it as he lay on his flat stomach the wind behind him blowing something funny and cocky as if the WIND was smirking at him. He breathed heavily still in disbeif of him falling from the sky to this. He looked around himself and chuckled, then it grew louder and louder into a full laugh. His eyes stopped as he saw a village.

PEOPLE! He smiled sitting on the branch as if he were a bird and looking at the glow of the village, it sparkling in his eyes. He got down ready to land on the ice, but the wind picked him up again and flew him to the small village. " W-Woah." He let out landing safely on the ground letting out a chuckle. He looked at the village. It was warm..and cute.

People with peach skin were smiling, looking a bit tired still with the smiles on there faces. Candle lights were still flicking in the air. There was a bakery, a libaray, and lots more- this place had everything! He let out a laugh and saw people walking to their houses. " Hello." He greeted, chuckling still there. " Hello." He waved loving the people here as he walked to a fire where people were singing. He saw a dog barking and running, as a small little kid was laughing trying to get his dog.

" Hi, um I know your trying to get your dog, but can you tell me where I am?" He smiled at the bow before..The boy went right through him as if he were a ghost. The boy felt his heart twist and turn, tears welled up in his eyes trying to blink them away.

He felt his breath knock out of him like he couldn't hold breath anymore. His heart fell, his mind twisted, but he wasn't giving up. Not yet. He turned around and saw another person...but she just walked right pasted him. Then another, then another. " Hello?" He called his voice cracking, calling to anyone to see him, but no one ever did..

He sighed and looked at the moon with glassy eyes.

_Who am I and why am I here? _

_** My name is Jack Frost**_


End file.
